Beginning of the End
by Dragex
Summary: The land is undergoing huge prosperity. Then suddenly, a great and ancient evil falls over the kingdom of minecraftia, and it sends the land into danger of collapsing into the nether. Some familiar heroes (Sky, CaptainSparklez, Yogscast, and MANY more!) are called to rid of this evil. Will they be able to do it?
1. Discovery

**Beginning of the End**

_Chapter 1_

Fire.

That word kept echoing through CaptainSparklez's head as he trudged across the forest. He didn't know where he was going or why he was still moving. All he had ever remembered was gone within a few minutes. His family, his friends, even his _home_; it was all gone. He shouldn't have had any motivation to move on, but something told him to keep going, to simply just _survive _another day. He could still smell the awful stench of blood and ashes. Captain remembered the screams piercing through the smoke. He remembered running away, just barely escaping. He tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back every time he stopped thinking of it.

Captain barely had any energy left to move on, his legs felt like logs posted onto his torso. He could barely feel his arms, or any part of his body for that matter. As far as he knew, he was covered in blood and burn wounds from the fire. That word again… _fire_. He tried to forget about it and just move on, but what else was there to focus on? The next thing he knew, his energy was spent, and he collapsed onto the ground. His vision blinked out, and the last thing heard before he lost consciousness was the voice of a man that said something he couldn't hear.

-=+#+=-

Sky looked at the devastation of the village and wondered if anyone could have survived. He doubted the thought though; the place was completely destroyed by the raging fire. Smoke still streamed from the embers scattered everywhere, and the bodies that were lying around sent a shiver down Sky's spine. The only sign that a village had been there before were the burnt wooden planks lying here and there. Sky wondered what could have caused such a fire, but he knew it wasn't any natural cause. The eerie cloud cover shrouded the place with despair. He looked at his companions: Deadlox, Jerome, and Bajan; who had come with him on their horses to investigate the fire, and said, "Nothing's here other than death, I think we should go back."

"But shouldn't we at least _try_ to look for any survivors?" Deadlox questioned. Sky turned to look at him.

"Look at this place! We would be wasting our time here," Sky reasoned, holding out a hand towards the destroyed town.

"I agree with Sky," Bajan piped in. "What is the chance of any survivors?"

"Let us go back now, the city is waiting to hear what happened," Sky said finally before sending him and his horse back towards the City of the SkyArmy. The others started to follow through the dense forest.

-=+#+=-

On his way back to the city, Sky saw something lying on the ground in a pile of death leaves. He halted his horse, then held up his hand to stop the others behind him and exclaimed, "I found something guys, hold up right there." And with that, he jumped off his horse and started to walk over to the thing.

As he got closer, he saw that it was the body of a man on his stomach, and on the realization of that, he rushed over. When Sky got to the body, he flipped him onto his back and checked for any signs of life. He saw the man's chest rising and lowering, he was breathing. Sky looked to his companions and yelled, "Hey! I found a body over here, and he's breathing!"

With that, Jerome, Bajan, and Deadlox rushed over to Sky and the man with concerned faces. Jerome seemed to have been studying the man for a while until finally saying, "He doesn't look good at all, we should bring him to the infirmary in the city."

"I will carry him on my horse, the rest of you can go ahead to the city," Sky offered. He looked at the man and how beat up he looked. The man had burn wounds all over him, and he was caked in blood and dirt. He looked fatigued. Sky rushed him onto his horse and rode towards this city, following his companions.

-=+#+=-

Captain's eyes fluttered open as he woke up on a pile of cloth and sheets. He craned his aching neck to look around the room and saw that he was in a small wooden room with a stout chair. No one else was in the room except for a man garbed in mostly gray and black clothing with a single purple amulet on a necklace going around his neck. The mysterious man looked at him from his seat on the chair with eyes covered in glasses. "Finally, you are awake. You have been out for some time I must say," the man said.

"W-who are you?" Captain asked.

The man chuckled. "My name is Sky, but the real question is who are _you_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "And did you come from that village that burnt down?"

Captain turned to face Sky better. "I am CaptainSparklez," he managed and then continued with, " and yes, I did come from that village."

Sky nodded and said, "I thought so, you look pretty burnt up." With that, Captain looked at his body and saw bandages all over him that were soaking up blood. "Luckily, none of your bones were broken," Sky continued in a cheerful tone as if to give some good news.

Captain didn't care about that good news though, all he cared about was everything that was now lost from him. He wished he could find out what had caused the flames to start, but nothing came to his head.

"I will tell the others that you have gained consciousness," Sky said finally after what seemed like a long pause. Captain tried to sit up, but his wounds immediately started to hurt. He moaned and lay back down."Just rest for a while and regain your strength," Sky said. "I won't be too long." With that, Sky walked out of the room, leaving Captain alone to think about what had happened.

Captain thought about the village and how awful the fire had been. Flames covered the houses, turning them and anyone inside them into ashes. He tried to rush the thoughts away, but they kept coming back. _Fire. _That word kept coming back to him like a horrid nightmare that wouldn't go away. Captain got lost in his thoughts and the next thing he knew he had fallen back to sleep.

His dream was like no other he had had before.

He was standing in a cave that seemed to tunnel on forever in front of him. There was no iron, or even any coal. The cave was completely empty, making it almost seem useless. He was surprised to see he had no more burnt marks on his skin, only his casual clothes. He had no pickaxe or sword to wield so any monster could attack him and he would be vulnerable. Captain felt a strange presence behind him, an ancient and evil feeling that sent a shiver down his spine. He swiftly turned around only to see a man.

The man was like no other Captain had seen before though. The man was wearing a simple blue shirt with darker blue pants, but his eyes were completely white. Those eyes bore into Captain's very being even though it was just a dream. It was as if the man was real.

Then a voice suddenly echoed through Captain's head. It was evil and ancient, Captain knew it was. The man never opened his mouth, but Captain knew the voice was someone coming from the man in front of him. The voice simply said, _You will not defeat me._

With that, his vision fluttered back to reality and there he was, back in the room.


	2. The Release

_Chapter 2_

Sky sat on the throne of his throne room. He stared at the towering pillars that looked almost like legs to a very big animal. The walls seemed to mock him with their representations of battles and wars. Beside him were two other chairs , but they weren't as great as his giant butter one, and no one sat in them. But as great as his throne room was, he wasn't satisfied with something; something kept bugging him that he was trying to get out of his head.

Sky had a bad feeling about Captain.

Something inside him was continuously saying _no_ ever since he saw him. There was something wrong with Captain, why would this one person survive? Was this fate's cruel ways? Sky didn't know what to do or think anymore. He just sat on his pristine mahogany and butter throne waiting for something to happen.

After a while, the two curved mahogany doors at the end of the throne room swung open suddenly with a loud creaking sound. Sky sat up high on his chair and glared at who had opened the doors. It was a man who Sky remembered as Xephos. Xephos was wearing a plain brown jacket over a striped white and blue shirt. He had a strap going around his shoulder with a pocket on the back. In the pocket lay a mighty sword made from silver. Xephos rushed to the throne and said, "My master, after you sent out my search party, we came back with another survivor."

Sky was taken aback by this. _"Another_ survivor? How could this be?_" _Sky questioned.

Xephos looked at Sky with a serious look. "You may find this hard to believe but…" Xephos paused as he spoke.

"Believe what?" Sky demanded.

"This man says he comes from the future," Xephos finished. "Almost 3000 years in the future to be exact."

Xephos was right, Sky couldn't believe it. A man from the _future?_ As much as it sounded ridiculous to him, somehow it seemed more correct. He didn't know why though. "Well, bring him in here, I want to see what he has to say for himself."

Xephos bowed his head and rushed out of the double doors. A few minutes later he came back with a man garbed in a strange blue metal suit. Covering his head was some sort of glass helmet. Since the suit covered his entire body, Sky wondered how the strange man decided to get out of the suit.

Sky leaned forward and asked, "Who would you be to 'come from the future'?"

The man's glass part of his helmet slid back into his suit below, revealing his head. "My name is Jason," the man said. "I come from a time when evil has destroyed our world."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked. "What evil are you talking about?"

"Herobrine…" Jason said after a long pause. "And he started his assault around this time."

Sky glared at him with a more serious look. "_The_ Herobrine… you mean from the legends of old?" Sky asked. Jason nodded his head.

"Yeah, and according to the history books from my time, he will wage war upon the living, destroying half the human race," Jason said in a calm voice "The only thing that stopped him was a group of heroes, but they did not stop him _entirely_."Sky raised his eyebrow.

"Did not stop him entirely…" Sky repeated to himself like a dream that wouldn't go away. "So what exactly are _you_ here for?"

Jason paused for some time before answering. "I have come to stop Captainsparklez," he announced. Sky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"CaptainSparklez, like the one we have in the infirmary?" Sky questioned. Jason glared at Sky with a confused look.

"You have CaptainSparklez _here_? I have to see him immediately!" he demanded.

"Before you do that, I must ask, what did this CaptainSparklez do?" Sky asked.

Jason hesitated before answering. "He released Herobrine himself," Jason said finally.

-=+#+=-

CaptainSparklez was silently sitting up in his bed, thinking about what his dream could mean, when a strange man in a metal suit rushed into the room with Sky behind him. Captain wondered who this mysterious man was when he noticed the concerned look on the man's face. "What's going on?" Captain asked in a confused tone.

The man just glared at him for a while before saying, "Are you CaptainSparklez?"

"Yes," Captain said in a confused tone. "Why?"

"We have to talk," the man said, then turning to Sky he said calmly, "Where would be a good place to talk?"

Sky paused for a while to think before suggesting, "You could go outside into the gardens, come and follow me." With that Sky left the room and the man motioned for Captain to follow too.

Captain shuffled out of his bed and stood. His legs felt stiff and he had trouble getting his balance. The man stopped him from falling by grabbing his arm firmly. "Gain your balance and let's go," the man requested. "Oh, and my name is Jason."

Captain nodded slowly and trudged through the doorway with Jason behind him. Sky had been waiting at the end of the hallway and seeing them come out of the doorway, he started walking again.

They walked through winding passages that seemed to belong to some huge labyrinth. Captain was always in the back constantly stumbling, but Sky was walking slowly. The hallways didn't make sense to Captain and why they just kept going, but then again, nothing made sense to him anymore. At last, they came to a huge ornate doorway and walked out into the warm glare of the shining sun through the clouds. To either side were fences with gates that led to majestic gardens. Sky led them to the garden at the right.

"Should I leave to let you speak privately?" Sky questioned.

Jason nodded his head saying, "Yes, we won't take too long." With that, Sky left, walking back into the looming stone castle.

The garden was peaceful. Flowers and bushes were perfectly placed; their beauty shining on Captain's broken soul. A small pond was in the middle of the garden, and two benches were directly next to it. Jason walked over to one of the benches and motioned for Captain to sit in the bench next to it.

Captain walked over and almost fell onto the bench. "Do you know who you are?" Jason asked. Captain glared at him strangely. It seemed like a strange question Captain thought, but he might as well answer.

"CaptainSparklez," Captain answered. "Why?"

"Well, I come from a time when Herobrine has taken over the overworld," Jason started. "And according to my history books, Herobrine's assault started about this time."

Captain looked at Jason weirdly. "And what does that have to do with me?" Captain questioned.

Jason looked at him with a solemn countenance before concluding, "You were the one who released him." Captain took a moment to let that sink in.

"Like released him into the world?" Captain asked. Jason nodded his head. It just didn't seem right. Captain had trouble believing that such a great evil could be released by him.

But he didn't have too much time to think because at that moment everything went black.

-=+#+=-

Sky had been sitting in his throne when he heard it.

_BANG_! That sound resonated in Sky's ears. He stood up instantly up in his throne. He barely knew what he was doing until he did it. He ran. He ran and ran until he got to the gate.

When he got there, he saw the devastation. The garden was in ruins, ash was all that was left. Everything within a thirty block radius was scorched. Barely anything had survived. The wall had a gaping hole in it, but it was strong enough so that it didn't collapse. In the hole was a huge obsidian portal with purple matter floating in it. In the middle of the carnage, Jason was leaning over Captain, who was unconscious. The glass part of Jason's suit had slid over his face, protecting him from the blast. Captain was untouched from the explosion though, it was as if there was a protective bubble covering him.

Sky rushed over to the scene. "What happened?" Sky asked frantically. "Are you ok?"

Jason sat there for a while before saying, "Captain just went limp, and then a red glowing orb came out of his chest and it flew into the wall, causing a huge explosion. I am ok, luckily I was able to get my face covered in time, but I am just worried about Captain."

Sky looked down at Captain and was really starting to get concerned. He looked to the portal, which was eerily making strange sounds. He looked back at Jason.

"We have to get him back to the infirmary!" Sky demanded. Jason just stared at the ground for a while as if he had never heard him.

_I won't let you,_ a voice resonated in Sky's head. He suddenly got a painful headache, making him clutch his head. The voice sounded ancient and evil, unlike anything he had ever heard before. He turned around slowly.

He thought his eyes were deceiving him when he saw who it was. In front of him was a man in a simple blue shirt and darker blue pants. But he instantly knew who it was when he looked at the man's face. The man's face had no expression on it, and his eyes were completely white with no pupils. Those eyes seemed to bore into Sky's soul and he suddenly couldn't move. He had a hard time believing who it was. It was the great evil from the folklore Sky had read about hundreds of times in the castle's library.

It was Herobrine.

Herobrine took no chance to pause and talk any longer. He walked right past Sky and Jason, who was also frozen, and simply picked up Captain by his shirt collar. He then dragged him through the portal and it was all over. Captain was gone. The only thing that was left was the portal still sitting there and the destroyed garden.

**THAT IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**REMEMBER TO GIVE FEEDBACK TO INSPIRE ME TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS!**


End file.
